


size 3 or size 4?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Shopping Malls, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, mall date, you can pry trans chihiro from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: makoto and chihiro go on a mall date. mondo is irresponsible. dysphoria shows up.i fucking hate ao3 formatting





	

“Hm….maybe this one would look nice on you?” Makoto was pointing through a glass window of a shop, his aim at a dress displayed for everyone to see. The boy was at the mall with his friend, Chihiro Fujisaki, who was regarded as Japan’s greatest programmer.

The programmer, who was in fact, a trans girl.

It’s been about 4 weeks now since she’s confessed to Makoto about being transgender. Which wasn’t a problem, because he’s a trans man himself.

They immediately became close friends afterwards.

Chihiro tilted her head, humming briefly in thought as she put a finger to her chin. “It is nice! But….maybe we should go look in the store and see for ourselves.” She gestured to the front doors of the clothing shop, smiling at her friend.

After Makoto nodded in return, the pair walked into the clothing store, the aroma of candles washing over them like a wave on a beach. Makoto felt...relaxed. It was a pleasant smell, the burning candles of cinnamon and vanilla mixing into the air to create a scent worth lighting.

“What about this one?” Chihiro’s voice snapped him out of his trance, looking over to where her voice came from as she held out a dress for him to survey.

It was green, with flower decor littered all over, and it seemed to had really fit her style well. Chihiro was hoping that too, as she could hide her small, delighted smile.

“Chihiro, this dress is really nice! I think you should try it on.” Makoto laughed as Chihiro’s smile widened, and she did a kick of her feet out of excitement.

He hadn’t seen Chihiro so...happy. She usually had suppressed her excitement, masked with a nervous face, a wave of her dainty hands as she would hide her face when she was smiling.

It was a breath of fresh air, to say the least. It has to have been her coming out to him, and being accepted wholeheartedly.

I’m glad i’m a person that Chihiro trusts enough to be herself around… Makoto thought, a happy glow on his cheeks as she began babbling about how nice the skirts were, how cute the little bags were with the kitty ears on them, the ruffled-ended socks.

It was all very...pleasant.

Chihiro held up two skirts, swinging one to her hips, before pulling it away and putting the other skirt there, repeating this pattern.

“Mmm….M-Makoto, what would you think look best on me?” She asked after a while of doing this, and he looked at the skirts with a tilt of his head, her doe eyes beating into him as she awaited an answer.

Well, that one is nice, it has a good color...but the other one has a lot of frills, and that’d be cute too…...uh…

“Just try both of them on, see what you like best.” He suggests, putting his hand to his chin. She made a noise of realization, her mouth hanging open slightly as she looked back down at the skirts.

“O-okay, give me a second!” She sang as she slipped into the dressing rooms. In the meantime, he decided to pull his phone out, checking any new messages.

There was one from Aoi, Kyoko, and Mondo.

**Kyoko Kirigiri: Makoto, I bid you and Chihiro a good day at the mall, but remember to be back here before six, as we have to discuss something about our future, alright?**

He swiped down, making a mental note to check his clock now and then.

**Aoi Asahina: hey makoto!! Hope u n chihiro are having a good day! Tell her i love her lots! Xoxo dont forget to bring some donuts back btw :3**

And a stop to the donut store, he checked off his mental to-do list.

**Mondo Oowada: also naegi just so you know taka and i wont be able to do shit for the career-discussion bs tonight, we’ll be busy doing more interesting shit. Aka takas gonna be on my ass the whole time while we’re out.**

Sighing at that, he just bit his lip and nodded to himself, beginning to tap away on his keyboard.

**Me: Yeah! No worries Mondo, i’ll try and tell Kyoko why you guys aren’t there tonight. ^_^**

Makoto hastily clicked his phone screen off as he heard the sound of a changing room door open, and he looked up to see Chihiro’s incredibly nervous face, looking down at the skirts she tried on folded over her arms.

“Th-they’re both really nice…” She says. “But, um, I feel like if i buy both of them, my father m-might...notice and think I’m just crossdressing…” she confessed, followed by a shaky sigh.

Chihiro’s father was accepting, to say in the least, at first, because he merely thought his son was crossdressing, and had no qualms about it. Hell, he seemed more encouraging than one would expect. The only thing is, Chihiro had her doubts about him accepting her as his daughter.

The girl physically drooped, her nervous expression falling into a grim one. Makoto didn’t like this, he needed to cheer her up somehow.

He slowly put a hand on her small shoulder. “Chihiro…” he responded, and took her chin in his hand to have her look him in the eye. The big, brown eyes were glossy, and that means she was near tears.

He smiles.

“Chihiro, I know it must be hard just trying to be yourself without anyone else knocking you down, but know this,” Her eyes widened, a curious shine in her eyes.

“They can’t stop you from being Chihiro. I know you’ll always be like this, and it’s better to face it head on, than to avoid it, and suffer from the stress of it all.”

He only smiled wider, and Chihiro bit her quivering lip, eyes threatening to tear up, before she suddenly pulled him into a hug, her face buried into his chest. He made a noise as he was suddenly tugged into her small arms.

“....thank you, Makoto…” her muffled voice was warm against his chest, and she pulled away slightly to look up at him. Her eyes had tears pricked at the edges, but there was an endearing gaze in them.

“Makoto...how are you so nice? I’m always so happy when I’m with you…” Chihiro's eyebrows tilted upwards as she shyly glanced away from his gaze. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink afterwards, and she pulled her arms away from him, hugging herself, and looking down at the skirt she tried on earlier.

A determined look flashed on her face. “I...I’m going to get both of them.” She said after a couple seconds, and Makoto’s brows raised interestedly. “Do you think the school staff will mind if I wear them with my uniform…?” She asked, her lips stretching into a big smile, tilting her head charmingly.

Chihiro radiated with a newfound happiness. It could be considered a satisfactory day, seeing his once quiet and timid friend so talkative and happy. Even if Makoto did spill bubble tea on himself later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr to suggest some writing prompts. i need to get my head back in the game
> 
> http://saiharashuuiichi.tumblr.com/


End file.
